The Fires of Love and Friendship
by Derek8121
Summary: A trainer tells her tale of friendship with her beloved starter. It is a story that transcends the boundaries of social taboos as she realizes the one she loved all along has been at her side the entire time.


_My name is Jade and my story is one that may or may not be familiar to you. It is a story of finding love in the most unexpected of places. It is about the taboos of life and my struggles with guilt and temptation. It's a story that I'm sure you've all heard before, but not like mine. For my story is about the love I share for my most trusted friend Leo_

_A Shiny Blaziken._

_

* * *

_

It had all happened so fast. He was my best friend, my greatest companion, the one who stuck by my side on all my travels. Who knew he would also be my most insatiable lover?

I suppose I should explain a little bit before I get too far ahead of myself. My name is Jade, and yes I was named after the stone of the same name. I was born in Petalburg City and grew up hoping to one day get my license to be an official Pokémon trainer. It was the dream of almost every child in Hoenn, to be able to train and catch the elusive and wondrous creatures that inhabited our world. At the age of fourteen I set out for my right of passage; I met with Prof. Birch and received my starter Pokémon, a moment I'll never forget.

It was cloudy that day, the rains from the East sweeping over Route 102 and well past Oldale Town. I was lucky to find shelter in the little town before continuing down route 101 to Littleroot. The trek through the storm wouldn't have been so bad if a pack of Poochyena hadn't scared me and caused me stumble into a puddle of mud. I swear it sounded like they were laughing as I tried my best to wipe off my dirtied clothes. With a sigh of exasperation I trudged on and soon reached my destination.

Littleroot was such a nice, quiet town. The rain clouds had already passed leaving the ground slightly damp and the plants moist and blooming. I folded up my umbrella and headed to the Pokémon Lab near the center of the town. Despite being such a small, quiet place, Littleroot was home to Prof. Birch's lab, a great honor for any city in the Hoenn region. This was were any and all trainers came to begin their journey and receive their Pokédex and starter Pokémon. It was the reason I braved the unfavorable weather and soldiered on. Nothing could shake my resolve to make my dream come true.

As I stepped into the lab I saw a few of the Professor's assistants going around and checking over computers, papers, and other scientific looking things. Continuing inside I saw that the Professor himself was busy talking to a young boy not much older than me. Judging by his clothes I assumed he wasn't from around Hoenn and maybe came from one of the other regions. The two talked for awhile before Birch handed him a Pokédex and five Pokéballs. Was this trainer starting his journey just like me? Or was he a veteran trainer starting anew?

Whatever the case was, he soon left, flashing a smile and wave at me as he passed. I waved back, curious as to why the boy was wearing such dark sunglasses inside, and walked over to the Pokémon Professor, nervousness slowly starting to set in. He was a large man with brown hair and a chinstrap beard. He wore a t-shirt and shorts along with his lab coat, which was very different from other Professors, and always had a smile.

I flashed my own shy smile at him as I got closer and hoped that I didn't look too dirty to him. Honestly I tried my best to clean off the now dried mud but there was still much left. He didn't seem to mind though and extended his hand out to me in greeting.

"Hello there Miss," I remember him saying, "You alright there? You look like you fell in the mud."

Blushing from embarrassment I nodded slowly and explained to him what happened, neglecting to mention how loud my scream actually was when the Poochyena startled me. He simply smiled and told me how he was researching in the woods when one of the Bite Pokémon jumped out and scared him. He said he was soon saved however by the son of Norman, the Gym Leader from my hometown. I didn't even know he had a son and when I asked for more information about him, the Professor just told me that he had left long ago on his own journey, taking a Mudkip with him.

Our conversation then shifted to the topic of whether or not I wanted a starter of my own. My nervousness started to subside for excitement and I nodded quickly. I watched as the Professor walked over to a desk and picked up a Pokédex that was sitting next to two Pokéballs. He handed the Pokédex to me and told me its functions and purpose; mostly facts I already knew thanks to my years of study.

Once that was finished he held up the two Pokéballs, one in each hand, and told me to choose. One contained a Mudkip while the other contained a Torchic. When I asked about the third starter, Treecko, he explained that the boy from earlier had already taken him. Feeling a little disappointed that I couldn't have a Grass starter, I weighed my options and thought some more. Everyone seemed to love Mudkips, especially when facing the Rustboro gym, but its final evolution was… scary to me. Not to mention I already hated anything having to do with mud and water at the moment. So making my decision, I pointed at the Pokéball I wanted.

"A Torchic! I'll choose the Torchic!"

The Professor smiled and released the small Fire Pokémon from its ball and I watched as it chirped happily at me. He was so cute and such an energetic little bundle of feathers. I was asked if I wanted to name him and I thought a moment. I had been so excited about getting a starter that I forgot what I would name it once I did. I looked at the Torchic in front of me and though long and hard about what would be a good name. The Professor mentioned that he had a "Brave" nature, so I wondered what name would fit with that too. Then it hit me.

"I think I'll name him… Leo"

"Leo?" I remember him questioning, "Are you sure?"

I simply nodded and called my new Torchic over, picking him up and hugging him to me. The happy little Chick Pokémon chirped in my arms and it was then that I noticed something different. His coloration wasn't the same as other Torchic's I had read about in my studies. I asked Prof. Birch about this and he told me that what I had was a rare "Shiny" Torchic. I couldn't hide the smile on my face after that and I hugged my unique little Pokémon even more.

From that day on life was never the same. Granted it wasn't bad as you may assume, but it was certainly different. Pokémon battles were intense and I quickly found out that starting with a Fire-type had both its advantages and disadvantages early in my journey. Leo however continued to amaze me with his skill and he quickly grew to be my favorite.

As with any trainer I did catch more Pokémon, many of whom I've loved as well, but Leo held a special place in my heart. I grew much more attached to him and I made sure he didn't battle too hard or push himself too far. I might have been a bit too overprotective, but I couldn't help it. He was my first Pokémon and I didn't want to see him get too hurt. Not to mention his appearance as a shiny made him a target for cocky trainers and even a few Pokémon thieves.

Oh… I remember my first encounter with Team Magma and Aqua. I'd heard about them before, but actually meeting one of the notorious criminals was scarier than I'd ever thought. At first I didn't know what to do. Did I try and make a run for it or stay and fight? Judging by their reputation and skill, running wasn't always an option, so I often opted to fight them. Some of them were easy enough to beat, but every now and then a strong one would appear and catch me off guard.

I still remember the one that nearly got Leo. It had happened a year or so into my journey. He surprised me when I had stopped for a break after a gym battle and almost attacked me before I could get a Pokémon out. I hadn't really taken the fight seriously, having taken down Team Aqua members before. I was wrong to underestimate him.

He had used a Level 40 Azumarill, something I was really not expecting when I sent out Leo who at the time was only a level 31 Combusken. It had caught me off guard how powerful his water-type was and soon Leo was left with barely any HP. I panicked and quickly switched him out for Tyson, my Electrike; being just above half of the Azumarill's level made the fight more difficult, but thankfully the type difference won through in the end.

After the battle I quickly raced to the nearest Pokémon center, worried badly for my dearest friend. He made a full recovery, but seeing him hurt so badly scarred me and I swore I wouldn't use him in battled against Team Aqua anymore. I grew so close to him that day, but I didn't realize how much of an impact my vow would make. I didn't realize that as much as I protected him, he protected me more.

I still remember the day he evolved. Things really changed after that.

It was after a battle with a Camper that he evolved. I had just defeated his Machamp when Leo started glowing. I checked his stats and noticed that during battle he leveled up during the fight to level 36. I stood and watched in awe as his body grew, and changed. When the evolution was complete, he stood a whole foot and a half taller than me, a stark contrast to his two-foot tall prior evolution. His down feathers were a deep red and the feathers along his head were a silvery white. With yellow and cyan eyes, he looked at me and our gaze met for a single lingering second.

I was so overjoyed at his evolution; I nearly knocked him over with a hug. Leo simply smiled and returned it, silent as always. It was one thing about him that made him different. He was a proud and noble Pokémon who wasn't very chatty, but still had a way of conveying his message.

At first, I didn't think too much about his evolution besides the fact that he was now taller and much stronger than before, but as time went by I started noticing things. When I turned sixteen I became more interested in boys, and I noticed they certainly became more interested in me. I'd noticed that my breasts had grown into an "okay" B-cup, and I had a fairly good body, though for some odd reason, I could never find a boy I really liked. At first, I thought maybe it was because I'd become so used to travelling alone, that I'd become accustomed to not being around boys. Oh how naïve I was back then.

I never did notice how Leo would gaze at me sometimes, how'd he look at me with a stare that said more than "friendship". As time went by and we completed the Evergrande Conference, we decided to continue traveling. As I turned eighteen, I had gotten so used to being on the road that I rarely went home anymore. Most of my Pokémon I had either released or left in the care of my family and friends, leaving only Leo, Walter my Pelliper, and Suzy my Mightyena. Leo always stayed outside of his ball and I admit that it felt almost… right, for him to be at my side.

The two of us had been through a lot in the past four years since I started. Our adventure had made us closer than any friendship I'd had before and he had become more than just my "partner Pokémon". He was my best friend, my greatest companion.

That's why, when the dreams started, I was so… bewildered.

The first dream I had about him happened one warm night when we were resting in the Petalburg woods. It started out so innocent, just the two of us sitting in a meadow watching the clouds pass by. Then, as if all at once, he had pinned me to the ground.

I'd tried to fight him the best I could, but his much stronger body held me down firmly. With his beak he tore through my clothing, leaving me in a state of shock. What had gotten into him? I soon got my answer though, as I felt something hard and warm press against my leg. I looked down in curiosity and fear and saw his large, throbbing member rubbing against my thigh as he continued to work on tearing off my clothes.

I struggled more but to no avail, and soon I felt my legs being forced apart. I wanted to cry, to convince him to stop, but for some odd reason a part of me kept telling me not to fight him. I was so confused. Why would I want this? Why would I want to be taken so forcibly by my Blaziken? I didn't have to wait long for my answer as I felt him pierce me with his hard shaft.

Arching my back I cried out in pain and ecstasy at the sensation, this otherworldly feeling of being filled so completely. His thrusts were wild and forceful, but… but it didn't feel bad. He held me down and took me mercilessly and I… and I submitted to him. I stopped trying to fight him and gave in to his lust, my moans growing louder with each swift movement. I didn't know what came over me or what possessed me to stop fighting him, but I did.

And I liked it… a lot.

When I woke up I felt hot and sweaty, as well as very much aroused. I glanced over at my three Pokéballs next to my bag and at Leo's. My mind was a mess of confusion and arousal. I was almost ashamed I had such an erotic dream about my best friend, especially since a part of me wanted it. Just what was coming over me?

The next day was a little awkward as I walked with him and I tried to keep as little eye contact with him as possible. He knew something was off with me, but as usual he kept quiet. I didn't want to make him worry. Leo was always such a kind Blaziken and I felt like I could tell him anything. I just… couldn't tell him about that dream.

What would he think of me if I did tell him? Would he be disgusted by me? Would he be appalled by my lecherous fantasy? I couldn't tell him… I wouldn't. If it would risk our friendship, then I would just keep it a secret.

Time passed and the dream soon faded into memory. Leo and I still remained travelling buddies and after a long time of waiting I finally found a boyfriend. It was during this short lived experience that I started to see how close Leo and I really were. I'd often find myself wanting to spend more time with him then my boyfriend, and Leo's almost overprotective nature put him at ends with him at times. After a few months we broke up, mostly because I realized that I already had someone else in my mind the entire time.

That night I had another dream. It was a lot like the last one, but this time I was naked from the beginning. Again, I submitted to him willingly, giving in to his pure lust-filled onslaught. He held me down again too and I wondered if it was the feeling of submission that turned me on so much. I knew first hand that Leo was strong, his six foot tall body being able to move large boulders as if they weighed nothing. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, even with his strength, and in the dream I seemed to like it, well… rough. As before I woke up wet in more ways then one and I felt that familiar pang of guilt from lusting over my friend. This time however, the guilt wasn't as strong, as if a part of me knew something that it didn't want to tell me. I felt so confused.

More dreams came and went over the next month or so, each as erotic and borderline violent as the last. The way he'd take me and the way I'd submit to him both scared and aroused me. How could I be thinking such things? It became more awkward to walk alongside him on our trips and eye contact was minimal. I could see he was concerned about me, but I just couldn't tell him. He'd probably think I was some sort of lecherous freak!

One day it changed though. It was a cloudy day and the weather looked as if it'd turn bad any second. We decided it'd be best to set up camp in the woods where the trees would help block out any rain. Not even a few minutes after we pitched the tent did the first drops of rain start falling. We quickly got inside and closed the tent, staying close because of the cold. Ever since I was little I would cuddle close to him for warmth during the cold days. When he became a Blaziken, it changed from me cuddling him, to him cuddling me. I loved being so close to him and his warm feathers, feeling his arms wrapped around me in a gentle embrace. I'd rest my head against his chest and would often fall asleep against him, finding him the most comfortable pillow in the world.

As the rain started pouring I decided to change into my sleeping clothes and Leo gave me my privacy by turning his back so as to not look. In all honesty I didn't mind if he saw me or not as I used to change in front of him when he was a Torchic. Though now, I think things would be different. I found myself blushing as I reached for my clothes and I glanced at his back wondering something that may or may not be taboo.

What if I wanted him to watch?

It was crazy, I know, but I couldn't shake the sensation. Summing up my courage and turned to him and said in a soft voice, "It's okay Leo… you don't have to turn away."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, as if he didn't hear me right. I blushed and repeated my words and he looked into my eyes. We both froze as we gazed at each other and I could see the hesitance in his eyes. Why would he not want to look at me? Was I… ugly? Before I could change my mind he turned his body to face me and I swear it looked as if he was blushing almost.

Telling myself mentally that changing in front of him wouldn't be a big deal, and not believing the lie for a minute, I started undressing. I could… feel his eyes one me. As I tossed aside my shirt and slid off my jeans, I could feel myself starting to become aroused. I panicked a little, but tried to stay calm, keeping my mind elsewhere. As I removed my bra I glanced at him and froze. He was staring, positively staring at my breasts. His gaze was a familiar one, that of a man who liked what he saw. To see it from him, my Blaziken, my best friend Leo… aroused me. I blushed deeply and looked for my nightclothes, hoping to cover myself up quickly.

Then I got an idea; a sinful, taboo, but almost unavoidable idea.

I looked at him and he quickly averted his eyes to pretend he wasn't staring. Smilingly softly and trying my best to not sound nervous, I said, "Leo… would you mind if… if I cuddled with you like this? It feels cold, and I know you can keep me warm."

His eyes widened a little and his beak hung open as if in shock. I glanced away, wondering if I said the wrong thing, when he gave me a short "Blaze" as his response. I looked and he nodded at me, this time a blush clearly visible upon his beak. I slowly walked towards him and sat between his legs, leaning back against him. His chest feathers brushed against my back and I shivered a little, feeling the warmth that radiated from him. His arms wrapped around me and I blushed deeper as they brushed against the underside of my breasts.

I tried my best to relax, sighing peacefully as I felt him rest his head on my shoulder. I always loved this, the feeling of closeness between such good friends. He'd always hold me so tenderly, as if he were afraid to snap me in two with his strength. Even though I was almost completely naked this time, I still felt so comfortable in his embrace. His feathers felt good against my skin… almost too good.

The sensation against my bare skin, especially as I moved to adjust how I was sitting and brushed against him, made me more aroused. I shuddered as I tried my best to clear my thoughts, the dreams of days past painting vivid images in my mind. I felt him move against me, and I bit my lip as his arm brushed against my breasts again. Just what was he doing?

I got my answer soon enough. I felt something brush against my back and I gave little "eep" of surprise. It was hard and warm and I was fairly certain I knew what it was. I turned my head back to look at Leo and his face was one of worry. His eyes looked away and his face was flushed, as if he were ashamed.

"Blaze…" he said solemnly, as if it were an apology. What was he apologizing for? The fact that he was aroused by me?

Then I thought about it. He was aroused by me! Did that mean he wanted me like how I imagined? Or was it just his male body playing tricks with him? I had to know now; now that I knew I wasn't the only one in an awkward situation.

Smiling softly, and blushing madly at the same time, I turned in his arms to face him. He looked at me a little worried, wondering what I was doing, but his worry turned into surprise as I pressed my body against his. I ran my hands through his feathers, slowly moving one down to his waist.

"Leo… do you… do you want me?" I asked him in a soft voice.

He stared at me with a sure sign of hesitance, as if unsure to answer my question, despite how obvious that answer was. Was he afraid I would reject him? Oh how wrong he was…

I stroked his beak with my free hand, my other hovering just above his waist. "Leo, it's alright. I…" Pausing, I took a deep breath and summed up the courage to admit the one thing I was always too scared to say to him. "I want you to want me."

Leo's stared at me again, obviously having a hard time comprehending what I had just said. He still looked nervous, as if I might be lying to him somehow. I knew of a way to convince him, and it was just within my reach. Leaning forward, I kissed the side of his beak as my hand carefully wrapped around his hardening member. It felt hot against my hand and I felt him jerk a little in surprise. He sucked in a breath and arched against me, a soft trilling noise escaping his beak.

"You've been so good to me Leo," I whispered to him, my hand slowly stroking him. "I want to make it up to you. I want to thank you for staying by my side for so long. For protecting me and making sure I never felt alone." Nuzzling his neck, I could hear him gasp and could feel his hips moving ever so slightly against my hand. I continued my sweet talk, assuring both him, and myself, that I wanted this as much as he did.

"I can tell you want me, Leo. I can feel your desire." I gave his shaft a gentle squeeze and I shuddered as I heard a genuine moan escaping his beak. "Please… I want you to take me. Let my body be your reward for being my most dearest friend"

My hand slipped away from his now throbbing member and he let out a small whine in protest. I blushed and smiled softly, moving my hands to my hips to slide of my underwear. As I moved back to give myself some room, I saw his shaft for the first time. It was large, at least eight inches, and thick too, with a pointed tip slightly different than one a human male would have. I could feel my nervousness returning, but I had already made my decision and wouldn't stop for anything. I slipped off my underwear and straddled his hips, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. We both gasped as our sexes brushed against each other and our eyes met for the third time that night.

I could see it then, the lust that was in his gaze. "Please Leo," I begged, rubbing myself against him. He wrapped his arms around me and I lifted my hips, feeling his shaft slowly starting to press into me. I closed my eyes as I felt him penetrate me, biting my lip as I felt him reach my virgin barrier. I had never had sex before, having come close with my previous boyfriend before our relationship turned sour. My mind raced at the realization that Leo, my Blaziken, would be my "first". Under other circumstances, I might have been freaked out, but at the moment… I cherished it.

As he pierced through my hymen, I let out a small whimper and he looked at me with concern. I smiled through the pain and nuzzled his neck, assuring him that I was alright. He stayed motionless for a moment to make sure I was alright and then started moving, unable to wait any longer. My whimpers soon turned into moans at the sensation, my body adjusting to his girth.

He felt so hot inside me, but he also felt so good. I moved my hips along with his in a steady rhythm, moaning a little louder with each delicate thrust. He shuddered and sped up slowly, still keeping his thrusts somewhat gentle against me. He was holding back.

"Ahh… Leo," I moaned to him, running my hands along his shoulders. "Don't hold back… give me everything… give me your all..." I kissed his beak and rocked my hips against him. "Make me yours…"

My seduction worked better than I could have imagined, and he soon had me lying on my back, arms pinned above my head as he thrusted into me with an intense passion. I cried out in ecstasy, begging him to not stop, my moans escalating with his aggression.

It felt better than I could ever imagine, feeling his hard shaft pumping into my wet core with such force. He was thrusting into me with a possessive nature, I could feel it. He'd wanted this as badly as I did, maybe even more. Knowing that he wanted to mate me only turned me on more and I willingly gave in to his sexual dominance, crying out for more.

He willingly obliged, thrusting harder and deeper. For the first time I felt his strength first hand, but even then he still didn't hurt me. I could feel my breasts bounce from the force of his thrusts, and sinful sounds of our sex, but there was only a little pain. It was nothing compared to the pleasure I felt.

Hours seemed to go by from our love making, my body still crying out for more as his feathered form eagerly gave in to its demands. My legs were wrapped around his waist and I arched against him, his clawed talons keeping my arms pinned. The dominance he showed, the force of his thrusts, the immense pleasure I felt… it was all so much. I could feel my body's release slowly growing, my moans growing louder until I was practically screaming. Leo himself was lost in the mating, his eyes glazed with lust as his hips slammed against mine. I stared at him as I felt myself shatter, crying his name out loudly into the night as I came. My inner walls flexed and squeezed against his hot shaft, urging him to fill me, to mark me as his own permanently.

I continued to moan as his thrusts got more erratic until finally I felt it. His body seized and he cried out as I felt his hot male seed shoot inside me, filling me until our juices leaked from my body. I was shaking, whimpering from the unbelievable sensations my body was feeling. He released my arms and I wrapped them around him, clinging to his body as mine shook. It was all so much, so fast… yet it felt so wonderful.

"Leo…I love you…" I whispered, nuzzling him and smiling weakly. "I'm yours now… yours to love, yours to take…"

As he turned his body to lie on his back I stayed to him and we looked at each other. His once lust-filled eyes now were shining with adoration. I laid against his chest and let him wrap his arms around me again. My body felt so hot, but it was such a pleasant heat I didn't mind. He spoke to me in his natural language, the one all Pokémon could speak and few human could understand. Having traveled with him for so long, I could somewhat make out what he was saying and at the moment I think I knew exactly what he wanted.

"Yes Leo, I'm your mate now. I love you and I always will."

His grip around me became a tight hug and I smiled as I hugged him back. I felt so happy to know that he accepted me as his mate. I didn't care that it was taboo. I didn't care about moral. I only cared about our happiness and the amazing intimacy we just shared.

That night wouldn't be our last, not for a long shot. Many more steamy nights and days transpired between us and our secret relationship continued, oblivious to all those around us. His natural fighting aggression was more than anything I could have dreamed off and I learned to love submitting to him. He enjoyed it when I struggled a little and loved taking me in ways that forced me to give in to him. On my back, on my knees… it all felt good and I would never refuse him.

He is my best friend, my protector, my partner. He is my lover, my mate, my sexual master. He trusted me and I trusted him. Nothing could separate us now or ever.

My name is Jade, and no matter what anyone says, I love Leo, my Blaziken, and I always will.

Always.

~End


End file.
